


Invisible to the eye

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye." (Antoine de Saint-Exupéry) - A bit of fluffy silliness about Jane and the team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible to the eye

A smile played on Jane's lips as he flipped the pages of a small book.

The book he'd been given as a reward for finding the murderer of a little girl's mother.

(It was the child's favorite book. Her most precious possession – and she'd given it to him.)

Suddenly he stood up, placed the book on the armrest of his couch and strolled to Van Pelt's desk.

"If you please – draw me a sheep."

The redhead's eyes widened. "What?"

"A sheep. You know, that farm animal with thick wool…"

"I know what a sheep is!"

"So draw me one."

"Why on Earth should I draw you a sheep, Jane? Is this one of your pranks?"

"I just want you to draw me a sheep. That's all."

Van Pelt shrugged, then grabbed a notebook and quickly sketched something close enough to the animal in question.

"Is this the best that you can do?"

"Go fly a kite, Jane. I have work to do."

He pocketed the slip of paper and casually approached Rigsby's desk – blithely ignoring the man's pleading glance.

"Draw me a sheep."

"Jane, what's wrong with you this morning? I really can't see why you should want a sheep."

"Come on. It's not that difficult, you know."

"I can't draw. And I have things to do."

"You'd better humor me – so that I'll leave you alone."

Rigsby frowned and just did as requested.

"This is no sheep. It's more of a lame pig."

"Live with it. I told you I'm terrible at drawing."

Jane couldn't do as much as turn his eyes on Cho that the Asian agent gave him a warning in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"No way I'm going to draw you a sheep, man."

"Not even if I promise to get you Kings tickets?"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

The three of them heaved a sigh of relief as Jane finally headed to the boss' office.

He carefully shut the door before rounding the desk and facing Lisbon.

"If you please – draw me a sheep."

She stared at him for a full minute before uttering a single word.

"You okay, Jane?"

"Of course I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe it's because you want me to _draw_?"

"Won't you do it for me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Jane, I've really no idea of how to draw a sheep. And I've plenty of paperwork to do."

"Please."

Sighing Lisbon scribbled on a post-it and handed it to him.

"Here's your sheep."

She expected him to whine, and was surprised to find him smirking instead.

"What's that?"

"This is the stable, or whatever do you call it. The sheep is inside – I guess she's sleeping now."

Jane's smile widened even further.

"I knew you would understand."

To her utter confusion he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

A moment later he was out of her office – the post-it carefully tucked in his vest pocket.

When she came back after lunch Lisbon found a paper package waiting for her on the desk.

She opened it warily, only to find a brand new copy of _The Little Prince_.

Inside the cover there were a few words written in Jane's flowing handwriting.

_You should read this._

_Love._

_J._

 


End file.
